Forbidden
by Rukia141
Summary: Thor has never felt this way before, so why now...? He couldn't, it was wrong, they were brothers. However, nothing could stop what he was feeling, and it was driving him mad with love and confusion. It was journey he was being forced to take, a forbidden one... Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Jasmine here! I just wanted to say, that this story is not mine. A friend from Twitter as me if I could post this, because she didn't want to go through the trouble of making an account. Her name is Yoselin, and she RPs on Twitter as Byakuya, Gin, and Clint Barton; she's really good! She has this ThorKi muse, and wanted to get it out and create a story about it. So here it is! I'm just posting it. Not an original story of mine, though, I am a fan of ThorKi myself. :D**_

* * *

_**I'm off on vacation, but this ThorKi muse has been eating me inside and out, I just had to write about it. It's going to be a short one, but it will get my feels off of my chest. Loki for king! Mwah! I love you, baby!**_

_**Forbidden**_

_It is forbidden…_

Thor felt his throat go dry as he casually took a swing from his ale. Nothing, however, could relieve him of his discomfort. His comrades joked at the table, clashing cups, tearing through the banquet, recounting battles, and bragging about spoils. Everyone except one, and he was sitting on the other side of the long table.

_Loki._

He sat, idly paying more attention to his cup than the rest of the group. Thor has never seen a more perfect creature. His skin was flawless, utterly beautiful, exquisite. Due to accidental brushes, brotherly hugs, and an occasional shove, Thor was able to experience the bliss of touching Loki's wonderful skin, and relishing the fact that it was incredibly soft…

His eyes were sharp, analytical, but warm and inviting when they were alone. They twinkled with mischief, and his smirk that came afterwards tugged at Thor's heartstrings.

"_Now give us a kiss."_

He had been jesting, but Loki did not have the faintest idea…

Thor was all the willing to take him up on that offer. His slender index finger slipped into the cup, Loki's expression of obvious boredom. He would offer a slight smile every now and then, when someone would boast or compliment his array of magic skills.

Loki ran a hand through his fine, black locks, before standing up. "Excuse me, but I will be retiring for the night…" He gave a slight nod to everyone, and momentarily locked eyes with Thor; glaring at him coolly.

"My gods…" Thor growled as he watched Loki retreat from the table. He was angry.

Thor was hesitant. Any other night, he would have gladly stormed to his bed chamber and demand what his problem was. However, that has come to prove quite difficult. It has come to be difficult indeed, for months now. He could easily go against an army, rage war everyday, but this was something he's never dealt before. In all honesty, he would gladly wrestle with a giant than face Loki with his sudden feelings.

_It is forbidden…_

Thor closed his eyes, pressing his cup against his forehead.

_But it's Loki._

_Loki…_

Thor wordlessly tossed his cup aside as he rose from his chair. His friends tried to convince him to stay for another round of ale, but Thor merely slapped their backs and forearms, bidding them a good night. He made his way down the halls, towards his bed chamber.

He was tempted to enter his room and sleep his wanton thoughts away, but the mere _feeling _of knowing that Loki was across from him, beat against his chest, as if his hammer was pounding him mercilessly.

His jaw locked and he whirled around, pushing against his brother's door. Thor was surprised that it swung easily open, but he was even more surprised when his eyes came in contact with Loki's exposed back. He had been standing at his bed, back to the door. It wasn't the first time seeing Loki half exposed, but for some reason, tonight his heart was pounding like mad.

The candles of the room touched his moonlight kissed skin, making it glow beautifully. His shoulders were slender, his muscles were not as broad and large as Thor, yet, his body was attractive indeed. Thor was too busy admiring his brother's flesh, that he didn't notice Loki hastily put on his night shirt.

"All these years, and you still strut around like a beast." Loki snapped slightly. "Learn to knock, Thor."

Thor swallowed hard before regaining his composure. "Right…"

"Right? Is that the reason for your intrusion? 'Right?'" Loki scoffed, pulling away the sheets of his bed. "Really now, Thor, what do you need? Can't you see I'm about to retire?"

Thor clenched his fists and placed them behind his back. "I've noticed your annoyance with me, Brother."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Did you? I'm surprised you did, your brashness usually blinds you to reason."

Thor moved his arms and crossed him across his chest. "Ah, I see now. You're upset about today, are you not?" He tried to ignore the feeling in his gut as he watched Loki slip under the covers, turning to face Thor; a nonchalant expression on his face.

"You could have gotten yourself killed today, you oaf, and as always, I had to be the one to save your backside. Spare me the trouble of looking after you, you foolish child." Loki said, a bit of distaste leaking from his voice.

Thor allowed himself a laugh, and was elated when Loki's mouth twitched slightly. Seeing the way Loki gazed at him fondly brought Thor into the horrifying reality. Loki saw him as his brother…

_My brother…_

A sudden jolt ran through Thor's body, making him reach for the door in seconds. "I will see you in the morning, good night…" He abruptly said, shutting the door behind him, but not before catching a glimpse of Loki's bemused look at having had their conversation cut short. The door slammed with a resounding echo. Thor entered his room, placing his back against the wall. He had no right…it was wrong…his feelings…

_It is forbidden…_

_**It was just an experiment. Hope you liked it. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is another chapter from my friend. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Aah! Not much to say, but thanks! I love ThorKi so much! I don't care if this story becomes successful or not, just as long as people who read it, enjoy it! Here is chapter two!**_

_**Forbidden**_

"_Was it really necessary to go for the head, Thor?" Loki asked in disgust. Thor turned to his brother in amusement as Loki wiped away the slimy blood from one of his sleeves. "You lust for this, don't you, you lummox?"_

"_Come now, Loki, can you not whine? Be glad that we survived another day." Thor grinned, wiping his hands on his legs._

"_I fear for my life everyday I'm with you, Brother." Loki rolled his eyes as they walked towards the dining hall. Thor loved training, practicing with his mates in the wild, so much, that he goes too far at times. For instance, earlier that morning, he and Loki almost fell prey to the creatures, almost._

_Thor let out a low chuckle and slapped his brother's shoulder, making Loki teeter dangerously forward before catching his footing. "You worry too much, Brother. You amaze me with your magic, a great tool of war."_

_Loki frowned slightly. "I rather not use my magic so bluntly in battle, such savage behavior should be reserved for you, Thor."_

"_My brother, the jokester." Thor laughed, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder in order to stop him. Thor faced him, placing Loki's face in his large hands. "You mustn't worry, Loki. Together, you and I are unstoppable, invincible, powerful. I have your back, and you have mine."_

_Loki gave a small smile and patted Thor's shoulders. "Of course, Thor."_

_He looked into his brother's eyes, remembering all their childish adventures, their missions, their accomplishments. Loki was the complete opposite of Thor. Loki had pale soft skin, and despite having gone through many battles, his hands were not rough and callused. His eyes were softer, and even during the midst of combat, he remained cool, collected. Where Thor was blunt and straightforward, Loki was discreet and clever with his words. He held more class, more self control, and he wasn't outrageously loud, either._

_Loki's cool breath hit his face, and Thor felt a sudden stirring in the very pit of his stomach…_

_He suddenly felt Loki rest his hands on his wrists, prying his hands off. "Come, we'll be late for the feast." Loki said, moving away. Thor slowly rubbed his hands together, very much aware of the burning sensation on his hands, despite Loki's cool flesh. Thor looked up and watched Loki continue down the hall, taking each step with grace…_

"_Thor, are you going to wait for the grass to grow?" Loki asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow, a smirk playing against his lips._

_Loki…_

Sunlight his Thor's face with full force, making him fling his arm over his face for protection from the wretched rays. "Argh…." He growled in discomfort. He reached for the sheets, but he felt them slip through his fingers. "What…?"

"Again, you overslept." He heard someone say. Thor cracked an eye open, and stared up at Loki. He was fully dressed for the day, and was staring down at Thor. Loki scrutinized him, his eyes narrowing slightly as if to say, _'Heaven forbid, you look like an animal.'_

Scowling, Thor stood up in annoyance.

And regretted it.

Miscalculating Loki's position, Thor stood too fast, and too close. His chest accidentally brushed against Loki, and, even through his clothing, could feel the heat radiating from Loki's body. It was enough to make Thor's hair stand on end. He sidestepped Loki rather quickly, and avoided his brother's gaze. "I do not need you to come in and tend to me as if I'm a child."

"You are a child, Thor, have we not been through this?" Loki asked, casually sitting on the bed. Thor became highly aware of his brother's presence as he readied his clothes for the day. Fighting the urge to grab Loki and shove him out of his room before things turned drastic, Thor faced him.

"Do you not have a book to lose yourself in?"

Loki's eyes sparkled with slight mirth. "I do, in fact. I was on my way to the library and decided to drop by to awaken you. It's midday, Thor." He replied crossing his arms and smirking.

"Midday!" Thor cried. He rushed to the window and peered out at the sky.

"It's no use, Thor, the group already left to train. You missed them by several hours." Loki explained in mild amusement, getting up from the bed and making his way to the door. Thor placed his knuckles against his forehead, letting out a frustrated sigh. Thor's eyes flickered towards Loki as he left the room.

The day wasn't a complete loss.

…

"I'm going to get old, sitting here." Thor called out, leaning back in his chair. He was rewarded with a small smack to his head as Loki passed by. His brother placed a book in front of him, a little too thick for Thor's liking.

"No one asked you to follow me to the library, Brother." Loki said, sitting across from him.

"There was not much I could do, really." Thor gave a shrug.

Read a book, there was no way Thor was going to read a book to pass the time. He held the book up, peering at Loki from behind it. Loki was engrossed in his reading, his eyes focused on every page, every word, every letter. It was the perfect pastime, to just sit there and watch him. He had to remind himself to turn the page every now and then, not that Loki noticed.

Thor needed him, wanted him…

But…

Loki would never feel the same…

* * *

_**More ThorKi on the next chapter, I promise!**_


End file.
